


Burning In It

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, thar be ass eating ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: So this is based on hawkbi-pierce’s promt and she has graciously allowed me to take a stab at it. Hope I did it justice.    okay but please consider: James Flint and face sitting. where Flint has never sat on anyone’s face before because he’s a bit embarrassed by the idea because it seems rude, and Silver practically begging Flint to sit on his face.   please consider Flint losing his composure and being loud  please consider this in light of last season’s facial hair developments and the beard burn that would result





	Burning In It

**Author's Note:**

> Huge, huge thanks to Elle for encouraging me to do this and giving me inspiration and letting me bounce ideas off her and telling me to stop being stupid.

They’d been watching porn the first time John had mentioned the idea. James had just shrugged and John had let it go for the time being, but he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. It’s his number one with a bullet jerk off fantasy. From the second they’d met eighteen months ago John’s had one constant desire; James above him, ass pressed tight against his face, fucking himself on John’s tongue. He wants James to use him to get off, wants James to come all over his face from nothing but John’s tongue in his ass. James has a lush ass that John loves to play with. It’s pale and firm, covered in freckles and James is so responsive to John’s every touch. 

In the beginning, James would rarely allow John to get his mouth on his ass. And even now when he does manage it, it never lasts long. James is always pulling John back to his cock or flipping them over to get at John’s cock. The single time he’d been able to get James to talk about it, he’d been red faced and wouldn’t meet John’s eyes. There had been mumbled talk of dirty and suffocation and John had tried to alleviate his fears to no avail. Despite John’s constant reassurance, James still shy’s away from the one thing that John wants above all. But John doesn’t give up easy, and he’s not so sure that James really wants to resist. John thinks he’s doing it out of some sort of misguided attempt at propriety.

He’s spent a few months now trying to rim James almost daily to get him used to having John’s tongue on his hole; to see if he can get the reactions he’s looking for or if James really isn’t into it all. Much to John’s pleasure the reactions he's been getting when James lets himself go, albeit briefly, tell him that James enjoys it more than he’s willing to admit, even to himself. He moans so pretty that John’s contemplated tying him to the bed to keep him from pulling John away. In the moments that James loses himself he always begs for more, begs John to fuck him.

On one particularly memorable occasion James had grabbed his hair and pulled John’s mouth tight against his rim as he’d shoved his hips down forcing John’s tongue deeper. It had only lasted a few seconds before he’d realized what he was doing and had immediately let John go and dragged John up the bed to distract him. John's had just enough of a taste to drive himself crazy. All he has to do is think about the way James clenches around his tongue and he’s hard and leaking.

John loves the way James’s hole always tries to pull him in with fluttering little spasms. He loves the way James sounds at the first touch, wanton and needy. He loves the way James will shiver as John presses hard to get inside. He wants James to ride his tongue the same way James rides his cock; hard and fast, giving himself over to the pleasure completely, but John has yet to convince him. He’s decided that it’s happening tonight. He knows James wants to, even through the unease he shows, his body's reactions betray him. John’s tired of waiting. He arranges himself on the bed, a few pillows under his neck. He leans his head back on the headboard naked as the day he was born waiting while James takes a shower.

When James exits the bathroom his eyebrows shoot up. John just smiles at him and says, “Come here.”

James gets up on the bed, straddles John’s hips before leaning down to kiss him. It’s slow and sweet, almost chaste, just their lips sliding together softly at first. James angles his head, slides his tongue deep into John’s mouth, nips at his bottom lip before pulling back. John trails his fingers slowly up the outside of James’s thighs until his hands hold James’s hips. Their eyes lock as he prompts James to move up the bed. James stops as his knees knock under John’s arms. James looks down at him, smiling softly. He thumbs John’s bottom lip pulling it down slightly.

John knows that James thinks he’s going to get his cock sucked and he’s not entirely wrong, but John has so much more planned for him. John knows he has to ease into this in order to keep James from shutting him down completely. He licks the tip of James’s cock and James sighs, head falling backward. John runs his tongue up one side and down the other, gets his tongue under James’s balls before sucking one into his mouth. James hums in the back of his throat as his hand fits to the back of John’s neck to help support his head. He feels James getting hard against his cheek. John lets go of James’s sac and licks further back. He feels James tense above him. He runs his hands over James’s hips and thighs trying to gentle him. He pulls his head back enough to speak, “Grab the headboard.”

James goes even more rigid and John sighs. He pulls James down until he’s sitting on John’s stomach, “I want this. I want you like this so much. It’s all I can think about.”

He see James fighting with himself. He rarely denies John something he wants this badly but he’s fighting against his own antiquated ideas. John tries one last time, “Please, James. If you can’t get into it, we’ll stop, but please, let me.”

When James starts shuffling up the bed again John can feel himself smile. As a distraction John takes James’s cock all the way down as soon as he’s close enough. He sucks James until he’s wet from more than just John’s spit before he travels down and runs his tongue over and around James’s balls. He press back further with his tongue, scoots down on the bed until he’s mostly flat on his back. He urges James up, maneuvers so that James’s knees are on the bed next to his ears and his own arms are by his sides. He licks slowly over the sensitive tract of skin between James’s balls and his hole. Once, twice, half a dozen times until he can hear James’s breathing start to get heavier. He presses his tongue against James’s opening and James’s whole body jerks as he moans loud sounding almost surprised at how good it feels. Heat pools low in John’s abdomen. He is so fucking hungry for this. He wants the taste of James on this tongue, in the back of his throat. He wants to bury himself so far inside James’s body that he can’t find his own way out. He licks over James again, slow and steady, getting him wet, letting himself feel James’s skin. Letting himself finally savor the taste of James. He loves the way James feels against his tongue; whorls of rough skin, a light downy layer of hair and the smooth center of him where he flares out when John licks just right.

He loves the way James tastes, the way he smells, dark and earthy. He makes circles with his tongue, starting wide and then getting smaller and smaller he licks right at the center of James’s body. He traces the ridges with the tip of his tongue, flattening it out after long minutes to lick broad, wet stripes against him that have James’s hips starting to rock back and forth. John can still feel the self restraint and tension running through James’s body. He’s put his hands on the headboard the way John asked but he’s still not letting himself relax. He’s still keeping himself rigidly poised above John’s head refusing to lower himself any further. John drags the flat of his tongue in a long, slow stroke against the fluttering muscle and James gasps. John slides his hands up over the tops of James’s thighs until his palms lay flat on the insides of James’s thighs. John pulls down hard as he licks firmly across James’s hole. James’s legs give out and then he’s pressed fully against John’s mouth. John can’t help but moan. He shoves his tongue up, managing to breach the stiff muscle. James shifts slightly as if to sit himself back up and John keeps steady pressure on his thighs to keep him in place.

He gives James enough space to steady his weight on his knees, but not enough to lift himself completely off of John. His pushes his face up, scraping his beard over the sensitive skin of James’s inner thighs. James moans above him. His hips slide forward and back and John hears James’s breath stutter as he rubs his hole over the rough hair on John’s face.John encourages him by licking every inch of skin he can reach. He flicks his tongue back and forth quickly making James’s hole spasm open so he can shove his tongue in. James sucks in a gulp of air as he pushes down slightly.

“Fuck that feels good.” James moans.

John hums his agreement and he feels the second that James lets himself go. He can feel James’s entire body relax and he starts to push himself harder against John’s face. John moans again, the vibration of it sends a shiver down James’s spine and his breath hitches on John’s name. He lifts his head, shoves himself against James’s ass to get his tongue further inside. James’s hips are rolling against him and John’s tongue is as extended as he can possibly get it. He idly wonders if you can tear that little strip of skin underneath. He realizes that even if he could he absolutely would not care as long as the sounds James is making never stop. They’re breathy and broken, sounds that could almost pass for pain if James’s cock wasn’t currently painting his forehead with sticky stripes of clear fluid. It make John’s cock pulse where it lays against his stomach.

Fuck, he knew it would be like this if James would just let go. He’s so fucking open, working himself down on John’s face, pressing and fluttering around John’s tongue. He’s louder than John’s ever heard him. Wordless cries and broken pleas that ratchet up John’s own arousal. James’s thighs are pressed tight against his head as he works himself against John’s tongue. He’s surrounded by the scent and taste of James. It’s everything he ever wanted, it’s better than any fantasy he ever had. James is spreading spit and precome and sweat all over John’s cheeks and chin. He can feel it sliding down his neck, making his chest damp. John feels his cock twitch. He’s so hard, but he doesn’t dare touch himself, he’s too close to the edge.

From this angle John can see James white knuckling the headboard and he can just barely make out the bright flush across James’s neck and chest. John rubs his beard right against James’s hole as he presses his tongue hard into James’s perineum. When he pushes his tongue back into James’s hole James lets loose a half swallowed moan as his body jerks. John’s own hips push up seeking friction. He’s so hard he hurts and there’s a well of precome collecting in his belly button and all his instincts are screaming at him to pull James down and slam into him, to fuck them both into oblivion.

But James is finally going for it and John will be damned if he does anything to stop what’s happening. James is working himself hard, body rolling and shuddering, breath coming in shallow gasps as he begs John for _more_ and _harder_ and _faster_. He leans up just slightly to give John a better angle. John licks fast with the flat of his tongue, catching James’s rim with his teeth, scraping them over the soft skin.

“Fuck, come on, make me come.” James's voice is needy and frantic.

John shoves his tongue in as far it will go and seals his mouth around James’s hole. He sucks hard while licking in and in and in. He feels James start to shudder around him. Legs shaking, breath coming short and hard. He sits back fully almost cutting off John’s air and John’s hands come up pull James apart so he can get deeper. John can hear James’s nails skating down the headboard, scoring it as he demands faster. “Fuck. Oh fuck, John. Don’t stop, don’t stop.” James’s voice is strained barely above a whisper but John still manages to hear him and he redoubles his efforts. He yanks James down onto his tongue, scrapes his teeth along James’s rim. James goes silent for a few brief seconds as his ass grinds down hard and then he’s shivering, body jerking as wetness seeps into John’s hair line and streaks across his forehead. James is whimpering, small desperate little sounds as he continues to roll his hips against John’s face.

When he finally stills, John slides James slowly down his body until he’s on his knees just above John’s cock. John reaches under the pillow for the lube, gets himself slicked up and then he’s pushing up. James is so loose and open that John slides in easy. He bottoms out and James’s instincts take over and he rolls his hips, rocking back and forth in a steady rhythm. John is so far gone from the taste of James on his tongue it only takes thirty second and three thrusts before he’s coming in hot, messy bursts inside James.

They lay there like that for a few seconds, John stroking his hand down James’s back. He presses kisses to James’s neck and James hums. James makes a wounded sound when John starts to pull out and a spike of want drives right through the center of John. His cock is just barely beginning to go soft and already he wants James again. He always wants James, it’s an ache that never seem to dissipate. He always needs to get his mouth and his hands and his cock in or on him. He’s never had this visceral of a reaction to anyone, he’s never felt it in his bones like this, all the way down to the core of him, he craves James.

But right now he needs to see. He rolls James to his back and gets on his stomach between James’s legs. James is loose and pliant, body easy for John to maneuver. He can see his own come leaking out of James’s ass and he shivers. James whines and then John realizes he’s leaned in, his mouth just shy of James’s hole and he’s puffing out warm air against slick skin. He pushes James’s legs up, spreading him wide before licking across him softly. James moans as his body jerks. He pulls James to him hard, shoves his tongue in deep and licks James clean. He pulls the thick, wet spread of himself out of James with stroke after stroke of his tongue.

John moans at the taste of them together. James starts to shuffle away but then he presses back against John, a broken moan falling from his lips. His head is pressed back and his eyes are squeezed shut, fingers fisted in the sheets. He pushes James hips up so he can seal his mouth around James’s hole and suck. He fucks his tongue in over and over until James’s legs are trembling and he’s panting, chest heaving. By the time he’s as empty as he’s going to get James is hard again. He trails his finger around James’s rim, it’s pink and puffy, and so wet, fluttering under John's touch.

“God, James the way you look. Fucking gorgeous.”

John’s middle finger slides in easy, no resistance. He curls his finger up and James moans, face scrunching up. John pumps his finger in and out as he licks around James’s rim. John leans up on his left arm as he works another finger into James’s hole. James is pushing back against him, fucking himself on John’s fingers. Broken little moans falling from his lips as he tosses his head.

“You taste so good. The way you let me have you…so fucking good. Can’t get enough of you.” John swallows his cock down to the root and James cries out, pushing up, fucking hard into John’s mouth as John strokes his fingers just right. It doesn’t take him long. John watches pure pleasure wash across James’s face as he comes deep in John’s throat. He arches up, shoulders and feet practically the only things still touching the bed as he shouts John’s name. James collapses back to the bed, gasping and sweaty and looking so fucking satisfied that John comes hard all over the sheets, fire shooting up his spine as he ruts into the bed, forehead pressed to James’s stomach, breath gasping out.

When he looks up James is almost completely asleep. John is going to take that as a compliment. He curls up next to James and pulls the blankets up over them. They can talk about how John’s always right tomorrow.


End file.
